Light at the End of the Tunnel
by xxAlicexSamxx
Summary: Rated M for dark themes, rape, and language. Supernatural AU where Michael managed to escape the cage. He hunts down Dean and brutally rapes him. Dean refuses to tell anyone. As the nightmares and the PTSD began to get worse will Dean be able to find his light at the end of the tunnel. Destiel. Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, warning, warning, this story contains themes of rape, strong language, and dark themes.**

"Hey Dean, Alice and I are going to the check out that new Insidious movie, wanna come along?" Sam asked.

"And achieve major third wheel status as you two make out during the entire thing? No thanks, I'll pass. Besides there's a Doctor Sexy marathon on and I wanna catch up" Dean replied.

"Suit yourself" Sam shrugged.

He wrapped his arm around Alice's should and gave her a quick kiss before waving goodbye. Dean kicked off his boots and settled down on the cheap motel mattress. About halfway through the second episode he got bored. Dean starting channel surfing settling on some dumb horror movie when he realized that there was nothing else on.

As yet another cheap blonde was murdered Dean found himself regretting his decision to stay back, at least third wheel status came with a new movie to watch. Sighing he closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. He was on the brink of unconsciousness when a soft flutter of wings caught his attention. Cas, good, someone to talk to.

But, it wasn't Castiel. It was a sandy haired man Dean didn't recognize. For a brief moment he thought Cas had changed his vessel. He shook the thought from his head when the man spoke.

"Hello Dean. I've been looking for you"

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me. Well I did inhabit a different vessel that is, until your brother's bitch destroyed it"

"Michael" Dean growled.

"Bingo"

"I already said no. you can just go shove it"

"I know what you said Dean and it's caused me a lot of problems. I've just come by to teach you a lesson"

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"That those who fuck with me get fucked right back." Michael stated.

In an instant the angel was on him. He knocked Dean's head against the wall, disorienting the hunter. From out of nowhere Michael produced a length or rope which he used to bind Dean's wrists and ankles. He gracelessly kicked the hunter off the bed sending a jarring pain through the shoulder he landed on.

Dean was about to spit out a litany of curses when Michael started to undo his belt. His eyes grew wide with realization as he struggled against hi bonds. Michael kicked off his pants before grabbing Dean's face in a vice grip.

"If you don't be a good boy I'll have to hurt your brother and his slut" he purred.

He wrenched Dean's jaw open and shoved his half-hard member down his throat. Dean gagged, choking, as tears welled in his eyes. He fought back the tears as Michael pounded in and out of his mouth. After what seemed like an eternity Dean felt Michael's hot sticky come coat the back of his throat. He tried to spit it back out but, Michael held his mouth and nose closed forcing him to swallow. He let out a choked sob, glad that was over.

His relief was short lived as Michael shoved him, face-first, onto to the sorry excuse for a carpet. When he felt the angel fumbling with his belt Dean's attempts to escape were renewed. Michael sharply backhanded Dean forcing his face further into the floor.

"Please, no, please, don't" he begged.

Michael flashed a devilish smirk before ripping his jeans to his bound ankles. Dean cried out in pain as Michael mercilessly shoved into him. He felt blood dripping down his thighs as he took his fill of him. He felt Michael shudder as the angel released himself inside of Dean. He roughly pulled out causing Dean to fall face-first onto the carpet. The angel snapped his fingers and Dean's bonds disappeared.

"That was quite enjoyable Dean. I may come back again if the need arises"

Dean let out a whimper, pressing his face further into the sad excuse for a carpet and letting it absorb his tears. The soft flutter of wings signaled Michael's departure but, Dean was too afraid to move. He lay there, bleeding and exposed, on the floor wishing he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning for language and themes of rape**

After a few minutes Dean realized that he couldn't let Sam and Alice find him like this. He also realized that his stomach wasn't really agreeing with its' "contents". He pulled himself off the floor, wincing at his sore behind, and headed for the bathroom.  
He dropped to his knees and leaned over the cracked porcelain of the toilet and tried to expel the contents of his stomach. He dry heaved but, nothing came up. He blindly reached up to the sink grabbing for the toothbrush he knew he had left there. His hand grasped the cool plastic and he shoved it down his throat. He gagged once, twice, before he finally heaved into the toilet.

Dean shakily wiped his mouth as he looked into the toilet. Mixed in with his half-digested lunch was the semen Michael had forced him to swallow. Disgusted, he flushed the evidence away, choking on another sob.

Once that was done he moved back to the main room to retrieve his duffel bag. Out of the corner of his eye Dean noticed the space in between the two beds where the nightstand was had blood dotting the carpet. Grimacing, Dean got down on his hands and knees with a rag and scrubbed it clean. Finally he grabbed his sleep clothes and managed to shuffle his way back into the bathroom. Numbly, he shed himself of his clothes and threw them in the small metal trash can.

With shaky hands, Dean managed to strike one of his matches before he tossed it in the can. He watched, emotionally void, as his clothes burned to ashes. When the flames had burned out Dean finally climbed into the dingy shower. He turned the hot water on full blast not caring it was burning his already sensitive skin. He watched the water turn pink as the blood washed off his thighs. As the last of the evidence washed down the drain Dean, at last, let himself break down. He rested his head against the tile and began to sob.

Once he had worn himself out Dean grabbed one of the washcloths hanging by the shower and soaked it with cheap soap. He roughly scrubbed his skin trying to rid himself of the feeling of Michael's hands on him. Once he had rubbed his skin raw he turned his attention to his throbbing backside.

Tenderly, he spread his legs so he could reach his aching hole. Biting his lip Dean began to scrub as hard as he could. He let out a long hiss trying to ignore the pain. When he couldn't take the pain anymore Dean just sunk to the floor and began to weep again.  
The water had long run cold and Dean long worn himself out when he finally heard Sam and Alice return. Shaking his head clear he stood up and turned off the water. He quickly threw on his sleep clothes, wincing in the process, and exited the bathroom.

"How was the movie?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"Eh, it was okay" Sam shrugged "What happened to your voice?"

"My throat hurts. Think I might be catching something" he lied.

"Do you want me to make you some soup?" Alice asked.

"Nah, I'm really tired I think I might just hit the hay"

"That sounds like a good idea, especially after the day we've had" Sam said, smiling.

Dean knew what that meant and made a face.

"Ew, Sam, just ew, you don't share your sex life with your brother" Dean said.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to do it but, not me?" Sam pouted.

"Exactly" Dean stated.

He threw himself on the bed and situated himself on his stomach, trying to fall asleep. Alice looked at him quizzically.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've got a bruise on your face"

"It's from the hunt" Dean said automatically, beginning to panic.

He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Alice watched him pouting. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She turned around in his grip and threw her arms around her neck. He gave her a quick kiss before letting her go to change.

"I'm worried about him"

"He's fine. He's probably just got a cold" Sam said.

"I think he's lying to us"

"Wouldn't surprise me. Dean's not really a touchy feely kind of person. It's like pulling teeth trying to get a straight answer out of him"

"Still, I'm worried"

"Sweetheart, he'll be fine. When he wants to talk, he'll talk. Let's get to bed its late"

He pulled on his sleep pants before throwing her his shirt. Alice crawled into bed and rested her head on his shoulder. Sam pressed sweet kisses to her lips. She ran her finger through his hair, pondering. Sam held her face gently in his hands, stopping her ministrations.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too Sammy" she replied giving him one last kiss.

Sam turned off the light and promptly fell asleep. Dean on the other hand was wide awake. As Sam's soft snores began to fill the room Dean found himself tossing and turning. It was almost three in the morning by the time he started to drift off. He let out a soft whimper as the sheets irritated his still sore behind. A soft hand rested on his shoulder causing Dean to let out a small scream.

"Dean, shh, it's me, Alice"

He ran a hand down his face, trying to control his shakes.

"Jesus fucking Christ Alice you scared the shit out of me"

"I heard you whimpering are you okay? I feel like there's something you're not telling me"

"There's nothing wrong Alice, jeez" he said "The sheets are just a little scratchy and they're irritating the bruises from the last hunt"

"Dean I know you're lying and mark my words I will find out"

**Reviews are always nice :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings for some language, mentions of rape, and a really fluffy scene**

They packed up and headed back to the Bunker the next morning. Dean was on edge, he only got about two hours of peaceful sleep, and the rest was filled with horrible nightmare. He was lying in the back trying to sleep as Alice drove. The rumble of the Impala and his brother's soft mumbling lulled him to sleep almost as soon as they got on the road.  
When he opened his eyes again he was staring at that poor brown carpet again. Michael was behind him again, inside him. He tried to fight back, to scream, to do anything, but, Michael was stronger than him. He kept him pinned down and kept pounding into him. Dean was putting up a fight, struggling hard against the angel's grip.

"Dean?" Michael asked "Dean?"

"DEAN?!"

Dean shot up from the back, hitting his head in the process. Alice and Sam were looking at him quizzically.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're here" Sam said "Must've been some dream you were thrashing in your sleep. Dreaming of pornstars again?"

"Ha, no, dreaming of your sweet piece of ass" he joked, forcing a chuckle.

"_Only_ in your dreams sweetheart" Alice tossed "Let's go I think Cas is waiting"

"Cas?" Dean instantly perked up "When did he get here?"

"Um…..yesterday I think" Sam replied.

He scrambled out of the car and all but ran into the Bunker's main room. The trench coat clad angel was standing in the middle of the room waiting. When he saw Dean he smiled.

"Hello Dean"

"Cas!" Dean cried.

He flung his arms around the angel's neck, of all the people in the world Cas was the one he needed right now. He made Dean feel safe, if Cas had been there Dean would've been okay. He would be okay, as long as he had Cas. The angel stumbled slightly under Dean's sudden hug.

"Well, it looks like someone missed his boyfriend" Alice teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Dean defended.

"Whatever"

Sam swept her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom, leaving Dean and Cas alone. Dean snuggled further into Cas' arms, enjoying the warmth and protection of his angel. He wished he could tell Cas what had happened but, he just couldn't, he was too ashamed of what happened. He suddenly realized how close he was to Cas and backed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dean?" Cas asked "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" he replied "I just missed you that's all. Hanging with the love birds is a bore. You're much more entertaining than them. So whatcha doing here?"

"I sensed you were in distress, but, you were not here. I decided to wait here until you returned. I thought you would like to tell me what happened"

Dean panicked, he wasn't going to tell Cas, he wasn't going to tell anyone. He was just going to forget it ever happened. Cas did that cute head tilt thing signaling Dean needed to answer and needed to answer soon. He racked his brains trying to find a plausible excuse.

"Naw" he shrugged "It was just a hunt gone bad thing, nothing too bad, just a few bumps and bruises"

"Dean why do you try to lie to me?"

"Jeez Cas, I'm not lying, I really am fine"

"Well, if you say so" Cas said.

"I do say so, now how 'bout we watch a movie or something?" Dean asked.

"Like a date?" Cas asked, titling his head.

"No, like two dudes watching a movie"

"That sounds like it would be fun"

Dean left, leaving Cas to pick the movie, while he went to the kitchen to pop popcorn. He whistled listening to the sound of it popping and the faint sounds of Sam and Alice "having fun". As he whistled his mind wandered, wandered back to that motel room. Back to Michael inside of him, raping him.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean jumped, whipping around, ready to fight. Cas looked puzzled at his reaction. Dean chuckled and tried to pass it off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sheesh man, gotta put a bell on you or something, you scared me"

"My apologies." Cas said "The movie is ready"

"Cool. What're we watching?"

"Something called The Conjuring"

"That's a good one, really realistic"

He grabbed the popcorn and followed Cas into the living room. About half an hour in Dean started to feel a little sleep. Tentatively, he lay his head down on Cas' lap. Castiel responded by gently running his fingers through his hair. Dean sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of fingers massaging his scalp. He heard a snicker and cracked an eye open. Alice and Sam were standing in the arch of the doorway, smiles on their faces. Cas pulled Dean further into his lap to make room for them. Dean blushed a little but, was reluctant to part from the blissful feeling of Cas' hands.

The couple exchanged a look before curling up together in the space provided. Dean just cuddled further into Cas' lap. It didn't feel weird at all, it felt comfortable and it felt right.  
As Cas further massaged his scalp Dean realized he was tired, dead tired. He hadn't had any sleep the night before and Cas's hands felt so good. Between the exhaustion and Cas he was out by the time the witch possessed the mom.

The nightmare was different this time. Michael was raping him and Cas was watching. He had a look of complete disgust on his face. Dean tried to call out to him but, he couldn't speak. Cas looked back and called him filthy before disappearing.

"Cas? Cas?" Dean managed to call "Cas!?"

He shot up in bed in a cold sweat. Cas was nowhere to be found. Shakily, he clasped his hands together and prayed for Cas to come. The flutter of wings jacked up his heart rate for a moment but, it settled when he saw it was just Cas.

"Dean, is everything alright?"

"Just a bad dream, sorry"

"Dean, I wish you trusted me enough to tell me what was wrong" Cas sighed.

"I am telling you the truth. I had a bad dream that's all"

Cas shook his head, clearly unconvinced.

"I will find out what's wrong Dean, mark my words" Cas said echoing Alice's earlier words

"Is there anything else that you require?"

"You" Dean whispered.

The whispered plea would have passed by the angel had he not been listening for it. He looked into Dean's eyes and saw how desperate he was. Cas shrugged off his coat, kicked off his shoes, and slipped in to bed next to Dean. He wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder, noting how he flinched, and pulled him against his chest.

"Promise you won't tell Sam or Alice about this?" Dean asked "I'm not supposed to like chick flick moments"

Cas chuckled, running his fingers through Dean's hair. The young hunter sighed happily, relaxing into the angel's grasp.

"I promise" Cas said as Dean fell asleep

**Reviews make me very happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings for rape and blood**

When Dean woke up the next morning he actually felt really refreshed. He had slept through the night through the rest of that night without any nightmare. Cas was fast asleep, (weird), with Dean wedged against his chest. Smiling Dean gently shook the angel awake.

"Dean? What happened?" he slurred.

"You fell asleep feather brain" Dean replied, chuckling.

"I do not require sleep" Cas stated.

"Well you slept like a rock"

Dean watched, amused, as Cas stumbled out of bed. The angel's hair was in disarray and his clothes rumpled. All in all he looked like a disgruntled puppy. The smile on his face faltered as Cas began to pull on his trench coat.

"W-wait, where are you going?"

"I have duties to attend to. I cannot linger any longer"

"Please, don't go" Dean begged.

"I will be back but, right now I have things that require my urgent attention. I will be back soon" Cas said.

"Okay" Dean mumbled numbly as the angel disappeared.

Sam and Alice were out on a food run the second time it happened. Dean had just made himself lunch and was settling down to watch _Criminal Minds_ when he heard the fluttering of wings. He smiled, thinking Cas had finally come back, and kept his eyes glued to the screen, they were just about to catch the unsub and he didn't want to miss it.

"Hey Cas, come sit down it's almost to the good part" he mused.

"Hello Dean"

Dean's heart skipped a beat. Slowly he turned around, terrified. Michael stood behind him smirking. Dean scrambled off the couch and ran out of the room. Michael easily caught up to him, slamming the hunter into the wall. Dean's head bounced off the wall sending a shock through his body. He threw Dean into the nearest room which, happened to be his own bedroom.

"No, please, Michael, no" Dean begged through his tears.

"I said I'd come back if the need arose and well lo and behold it has. You know what that means, don't you Dean?"

"Please, please, no"

Michael yanked Dean's arms behind his back, dislocating one of his shoulders and pulling a scream from Dean's lips. He tied his wrists together and roughly pulled his pants down. Dean kicked, trying his hardest to get away. Michael sucker punched him in the jaw, disorienting him. He felt the all too familiar feel of intense burning in his backside and screamed. Michael cackled as he pounded into him.

"CAS!" Dean screamed, sobbing.

In an instant Michael was off of him. Dean could hear grunts and the sound of flesh on flesh. He managed to roll over, trying to ignore the pain in his butt. Cas was on top of Michael, beating him. Michael summoned his angel blade and stabbed Cas in the back. There was a harsh gasp and Cas fell off of him. He landed inches from Dean. He looked into his green eyes, apologizing for failing him. Cas managed to summon his angel blade and rolled it to Dean.

He used the blade to saw the ropes from his wrists while Michael was disoriented. He took the opportunity, lunging at Michael and shoved the blade into his chest. There was a bright flash of light and Michael was gone. Dean dropped the blade and crawled over to Cas. The blue-eyed angel lay gasping, hands grabbing for Dean. He grasped his hand, holding it tight.

"You're gonna be okay Cas, Alice and Sam should be home any minute, just hang on"

"I'm...sorry…Dean" Cas gasped.

"Dean? What the hell is going on?"

Dean turned around and saw Alice and Sam standing in the doorway.

"Cas, he needs help"

Alice ran to help Cas while Sam tended to Dean. He didn't even realize that he was bleeding again.

"Dean, why didn't you tell me?" Sam whispered.

"Why do you think?" Dean cried "Is Cas going to be okay?"

"He should be, I've got the bleeding stopped and it doesn't look too deep. I'm going to take him to the infirmary just in case" Alice said.

Dean watched numbly as Alice slung Cas' arm over her shoulder and herded him out of the room. Sam hoisted him to his feet, leading him into the bathroom. He started the shower before helping Dean out of his clothes. He mimicked Dean's earlier actions by throwing the clothes in the trash can and setting them on fire.

"Figured you wouldn't want them anymore" Sam said.

"You could've left my damn boxers" Dean tried to joke.

"Dean, I know you hate serious things but, this is too serious to joke about. You were raped, dude"

"Twice" Dean choked.

"Twice?! I knew Alice was right I just didn't know it was that serious. Dean, really, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, Sammy, it was embarrassing. I'm a hunter and I couldn't even protect myself from getting raped!"

Sam sighed and positioned himself behind Dean.

"I've got to pop your shoulder back into place. It's gonna hurt"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just do it"

It took all of two seconds and Dean didn't make a sound. Sam left the room to let him shower. With the same numbness as before Dean climbed into the shower and scrubbed himself raw. His shoulder ached, as did his backside. When the water ran cold and Dean got out he found Sam had brought him some fresh clothes. He pulled on his pajamas and went to sleep.

**Reviews always make a girl smile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay and sorry it's short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

The nightmares came in full swing about an hour after he fell asleep. They were different this time. This time instead of raping him Michael was killing Cas. Cas was dying with Dean's name on his lips. Cas' blood was soaking his hands. Cas, Cas, Cas.

Dean shot up in the bed, sweat soaking his sleep shirt. He looked at his hands expecting to see Cas' blood there. He shook his head trying to clear the fog in his brain. Michael had been there. Michael had raped him again. Cas had saved him. Cas had gotten hurt. Cas. Where was Cas? He needed Cas and needed him now.  
He got out of bed and silently padded his way to the infirmary, the dream still fresh in his mind. Cas was lying prone and pale in a generic hospital bed. His chest rose and fell gently confirming the fact that Cas was, indeed, alive. He shook him awake, startling the poor angel.

"Dean?" he asked confused.

"Sorry, sorry, I just, I had a nightmare and I, well, I wanted to see if, if I could sleep with you"

"In the sense of sex or in just sleeping?"

"In the sense of I had a traumatic nightmare where you died and I need some comfort" Dean said.

"Okay"

Cas shifted on the bed grimacing in the process. Dean settled down next to him and rested his head on Cas' chest. Cas began to run his finger through Dean's hair, trying to soothe his shakes. He didn't know many songs but, he remembered Dean's mother used to sing him a song called Hey Jude. He sang the first few lines under his breath, barely above a whisper.

"Are you singing Hey Jude?" Dean asked.

"I remember your mother used to sing it to you when you had a nightmare. I was assuming that it would help soothe you tonight. Would you like me to stop?"

"No, no, it's fine it's just I didn't know you knew that song"

"I used to watch your mother sing you to sleep. You loved her very much" Cas said.

"Yeah, I did. She'd like you a lot" Dean mused.

Cas hummed in agreement. He continued to run his fingers through Dean's hair soothing the hunter. Just as he was about to fall asleep Dean pressed a sloppy kiss to Cas' lips.

"Mhm love you" he mumbled sleepily.

Cas smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's forehead.

"I love you too Dean"

**And _I _love reviews :)**


	6. Author's Note

**Okay my friends it is up to you...**

**I know I've been neglecting this story a little and would like to see if you would like me to continue. **

**Just PM me or review to tell me what you think.**

**Love always,**

**Alice**


End file.
